Midsummer nightmare
by Fallenhope19
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are taken to Wiltshire and are drawn by the mystery of a local girl who went missing three months earlier. Can they help the girl's sister uncover the mystery of the stonehenge and save the life of the girl, and maybe the whole earth?
1. Chapter 1

**Midsummer Night Nightmare**

**Chapter one- Unusual sightings **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who only these ideas and any characters you don't recognise.**

**A/N hey everyone I had this idea while talking to my dad about Aliens and we came up with this idea, I'm just adding in Doctor who, who is my favourite Alien.**

The sky was dark and clear, not a soul could be seen under the canopy of darkness. Not even a twinkle of stars, many light years away could be seen, only the eeriness of the moon shed light, like a spotlight on a stage. A cool breeze rustled the trees that stood guard of the vast stone circle, looming on top of the hill almost taunting those who gathered daily of its secretive past. Lily May stared in awe at the Stonehenge, it had always been a wander to her since the first time her Grandfather had spoken of it. Many mysteries circled it, some including the ancient Druids who used it for Pagan rituals to Aliens from out of space building it for a landing site whilst visiting Earth. However there was the more boring text book answer, it was just a monument of early Bronze Age stone work. Lily didn't believe this one bit, she failed to believe this. The moat obvious reason she thought, would have to be the Aliens! She had been interested in aliens since she was thirteen years old, and she had read about crop circles and the Egyptians. They had all made a connection in her young mind, which conclude in one word: Aliens. This was the reason she had snuck out of her bedroom on Midsummer night to gaze at the Stonehenge, something in her gut told her something was about to happen.

She had been there for three hours now and nothing interesting had happened. Packing up her telescope and coffee mug, Lily made her way down the hill. Suddenly a bright light illuminated the sky, its unearthly noise made Lily whip her head round and gasp in shock. An object much like that of a shooting star was falling towards the Stonehenge, towards her. Having no time to panic, Lily ran down the hill as fast as she could, looking for a safe place to shelter. The compact of the shooting star was like that of a nuclear bomb exploding. A huge crater now filled the place where Lilly had been standing. Peering out of her hiding place, Lily slowly crept towards the crater. Cautiously, she took a look over the side. In the middle of the crater was a fairly medium sized ship, it was oval and was eerie green. Lily felt her skin crawl, however was mesmerised by the strange object in front of her. Slowly she began to creep forward, her eyes never leaving the ship. Suddenly a scaly hand covered her mouth; Lily tried to scream however they were muffled by the hand. Lily fought her captor and spun round to face it, dread filled her as a Smokey substance danced around them. Slowly but surely engulfing her, and leading her to the darkness.

The TARDIS made a strange gurgling noise as she launched forward, the Doctor grabbed whatever he could to prevent himself from falling over. Rose was trying desperately not to laugh, at the sight of the Doctor. "It's not funny Rose" he pouted, which broke her self control. "I'm sorry Doctor but it so is!" she laughed, the TARDIS gave another lurch and Rose fell of her feet and into the Doctor's arms. "I knew you'd fall for me" he said jokingly, Rose scowled and pulled herself up. "Shut up" she said smiling, "Anyway where we going?" she asked. The Doctor grinned, "Earth, twenty first century, 2011" he declared, Rose grinned.

As the TARDIS landed The Doctor was explaining to Rose how everything was in 2011. "So we haven't reached flying cars yet?" Rose asked disappointed, the Doctor laughed. "Rose, Humans won't reach that until at least 2300" Rose smiled slowly, "So why we here, and where's here?" she asked. The Doctor looked down at one of the many devices he carried with him, "Er we are in England, Wiltshire" he explained, Rose frowned. "Isn't that where the Stonehenge is?" she asked. The Doctor's face broke into a grin, "Yeah, and what's with the questions Rosy?" he said winking. Rose scowled, "Don't call me Rosy! And I'm just curious!" she growled. The Doctor put his hands up in mock surrender, "Chill Rose I was only messing" he said hugging her.

As they walked into town the first thing the Doctor noticed was the absence of people, "Strange, where is everyone?" he wondered out loud. Rose shrugged. The Doctor calmly walked into the local News Agents and picked up one of the news papers that read: **Local Girl still not found! Authorities advise people to stay indoors! **"Rose" the Doctor called, as Rose entered the shop "I think I've found out why there are no people are around." He said handing her the newspaper, Rose quickly read it, then looked puzzled. "Why would they listen to the headlines, teenagers go missing all the time" she said carelessly putting the newspaper down. "I think we should investigate Agent Tyler" he replied with a mad twinkle in his eyes, Rose had a huge smile plastered to her face "I think so Agent Smith" linking arms they made their way to the address in which was published in the newspaper.

Lauren May wanted to scream, if one more person asked her how she was feeling she was going to jump of a bridge! Lauren had always been a quiet girl who had been interested in books and art; she played the guitar and was top of the class. She had, had a perfect life up until three months ago when her silly, reckless twin sister went missing. Lily had always been an attention seeker; Lauren didn't doubt she had gone missing just to make everyone really worried about her. Wasn't the first time. Lauren was somewhat glad Lily had gone, or so she thought she would be. Instead her life had become so much worse! Her mother was always crying, her dad was always fighting of reporters and everyone was always asking her how she felt. How Lauren wished she could go back to the days when no one would notice her, now everyone knew her. Lauren May, the sister of the girl who went missing. The local authorities weren't however treating Lily's case like a normal missing person search; she had over heard her mother telling one of the police about Lily's obsession with aliens. Lauren couldn't help but scoff, of cause aliens weren't real. She hadn't thought twice to tell Lily that either.

_Flash back_

"_Lauren, guess what!" Lily cried as she ran into her shared bedroom to find her twin sister sitting on the window seat reading a book. Lauren looked up, "What now Lils?" she asked as if she was already bored of the subject. "I was reading online that the Stonehenge was used as an alien landing base thousands of years back" she babbled, Lauren rolled her eyes. "Lil when are you going to get it into that thick blond head of yours, aliens aren't real!" she said sternly, Lily glared at her. "Did your precious text books tell you that Lauren? I'll prove to you aliens are real, its midsummer night. If they are going to come they'll come tonight" she declared excitedly. Lauren looked at her sister as if she was crazy, "Lil, mum will kill you if you go up to the Stonehenge" she warned, however Lily wasn't listening she was already packing._

Lauren scowled at the memory, as she put down her book she was reading. Mum and dad had gone to pick up her Grandparents from the train station, who were visiting from Cornwall. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, _strange_ she thought, as she cautiously opened the door to reveal a man and woman. The man was tall and lanky and was wearing a brown pin suit, and the woman was blond and middle height. Both were smiling at Lauren as she just stared at them. "Hello, my name is Agent John Smith from Torchwood, and this is my partner Agent Rose Tyler. We are here concerning the case about one Miss Lily May" the man said cheerfully, Lauren scowled. Just what she needed, more people asking about 'dear Lily'. "I'm sorry I don't know who you're talking about" she lied, in hope they would go away. The man in the brown suit stopped smiling, "I think you do for I know that Lily May lived here and you are Miss Lauren May her twin sister." He said bluntly, the blond woman was watching with a small smile on her lips. Lauren glared "Fine come in" she said opening the door, Agent Smith smiled as he walked in. Agent Tyler quickly followed, "Aren't you a bit young to be left home alone?" she asked. Lauren smirked, "Aren't you abit young to be in Torchwood?" she asked in a taunting voice.

Rose glared at the red headed girl in front of her, she was very rude she thought, ok sure she had lost her sister but still. "Would you like anything?" Lauren asked the Doctor, who beamed "Oh a cup of tea please, tea Rose?" he asked, Rose nodded "Please". Lauren walked out of the room. "Why are we here Doctor?" Rose asked, the Doctor smiled at her. "The TARDIS brought us here, and I think it has something to do with the missing girl" he explained. Lauren walked back into the room with three mugs of tea, "So what do you want to know about Lily?" she asked quietly. Whatever anger Rose had felt towards the girl had now vanished, the Doctor smiled sympathetically "What can you tell us?" he said politely. Lauren hesitated, as if she was debating whether she could trust them or not. "Well Lily and I are, were twins. Except we are as different as can be, I'm smart, quiet and follow the rules where as Lily… well Lily liked to break rules and run wild. Her latest obsession had been aliens, she was convinced they were connected to the Stonehenge." Lauren started. The Doctor's brown eyes widened, "Aliens you say?" he asked clearly interested. Lauren nodded, "Yeah I told her they weren't real and she should spend her time and energy on her GCSEs like me however she got really mad and she said she was going to prove me wrong. That was the last night I saw her" she said quietly. The Doctor started to get really excited, "Where did you say Lily was going?" he asked practically jumping of his seat. Lauren was over whelmed, were these guys just as nutty as her sister when it came to aliens? "She said she was off to the Stonehenge, why?" she said slowly. Rose turned to the Doctor and saw the mad glint I his eye. "We're going to go investigate."

**A/N hey everyone I hope you like the first chapter I will try to update as soon as I can, please review thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Midsummer Night Murder Chapter two

Lauren followed the two strangers out onto the street, "Where are you going?" she asked as the Doctor gave her a wacky smile and replied "We're going to find you sister!" Lauren stopped dead in her tracks. "What?" she demanded, Rose gave her a sympathetic look, "The Doctor will find her Lauren" she said reasuringly, Lauren glared. "How? The police have been searching for Lily for two months now" she said. The Doctor smiled, "Did Lily tell you where she was going that night she dissapered?" he asked. Lauren nodded, "Yeah she said she was going up to the Stonehenge because she thought something was going to happen that night." she said quietly. A thousend possibilities raced through the Doctor's brilliant mind but only one stud out to him, "No, it couldn't be" he said aloud, before racing off. "Hey where you going!" Lauren shouted as she joined Rose in a race to catch up with the Doctor. "Rose have I ever told you about the Druideda race?" the Doctor asked once they had caught up, Rose shook her head, the Doctor looked suprised. "Really?" he asked, Rose nodded. Lauren felt really confused, who were theese mad people? "What's the Druideda Race?" she asked. The Doctor, remembering that she was there gave her a massive grin, "The Druideda Race arew what you humans know as the Druids" he explained,(Lauren raised her eyebrows at mention of the Druids) "Oh God your just another nut case aren't you, my sister was obsessed witrh the Druids and the Anceint Egyptians and come to think of it Aliens" she said disgustedly. Both Rose and the Doctor were staring at her, "Did you say the Anceient Egyptians?" the Docor demanded, Laren was startled as she nodded her head, "Yeah why?" the Doctor started muttering in some kind of other languge. "Doctor what's wrong?" Rose asked worridely. The Doctor looked at her, his eyes filled with terror "The Druidedas visited Earth two Billion years ago, they wanted to bring peace and civalization. They practiced magic and the early humans worshipped them as Gods. The Druideda's ordered for the Stonehenge to be built. Ever wandered why its circular? Anyway there was one Druideda called Isis, she wished to travel to Egypt for Egypt was more like their home planet, Druidest. Once she arrived she fell in love with a human and that's how the Egyptians come from" the Doctor explained.

Lauren stared at the Doctor, "This is madness! Are you telling me that the Druids were aliens and the Godess Isis was one of them and started the anceint Egyptians?" she scoffed. The Doctor gave her a cold look, "Your sister seemed to beleive it" he said coldly, Lauren scowled, "She would beleive anything if you told her." she spat. "Doctor what are you not saying?" Rose asked recognising the look in his eyes, "Well there was a prophecy, that trhe daughter of Isis would be able to save the Druidest when it is about to go up in flames, I think that night your sister was captured she was taken by Druidedas..." the Doctor started however Lauren butted in, "You-they think my sister is the daughter of Isis?" she demanded, her eyes glowing. The Doctor nodded "Yes, she is proberly a decent" he said. Lauren was angry now, "This is madness I am not standing for this I'm going home!" she shouted storming off.

Rose watched trhe young red haired girl walk briskily back the way they had come, she shared a look with the Doctor before he said "Leave her Rose, we have work to do we don't need to deal with stroppy teenagers." Rose gave him a dissaproving look, "Doctor the girl just lost her sister, she beleived her sister was insane and now your going on about this legend which knocks a nerve in her!" Rose said harshly. The Doctor gave her a puppy dog look, "Sorry Rose, it's just exciting because I thought all the Druidedas had died out. I didn't beleieve the legend to be true" he said softly. Rose gave him a quick hug, "Lets go explore" she whispered.

A/N I am sorry its short, please reveiw 


End file.
